Existencias Malditas
by Mariane Lee
Summary: Hola querido extraño y bienvenido a la Mansión Hyslop. Si estás leyendo esto, es probable que estemos muertas. Pero tranquilo, no es nada que no hayamos planeado antes. Así que no entres en pánico y continúa leyendo, por favor. Mi nombre es Helixa Hyslop, y junto a mi hermana Syna acabamos de descubrir algo que cambiará el curso de la historia de la Magia para siempre.


**Aviso:****Este fic participa en el Reto "El origen de todo" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".**

**Disclaimer:****Nada en esta historia me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros., pero aún así quiero el crédito por esta loca historia.**

**Personajes:****Helixa Hyslop y Syna Hyslop.**

**Lugar:****Mansión Hyslop.**

**Este fic. busca explicar el origen de la Maldición Gemino (no el hechizo) y bueno, me he guiado por notas de J.K. Rowling por lo que es completamente canon, a pesar de que no se dice mucho de estas gemelas, aparte de que están locas, claro.**

**En fin, eso es todo. ¡Espero que les guste la historia que solo busco entreteneros un rato!**

* * *

**Existencias Malditas**

_Hola querido extraño y bienvenido a la Mansión Hyslop. Si estás leyendo esto, es probable que estemos muertas. Pero tranquilo, no es nada que no hayamos planeado antes. Así que no entres en pánico y continúa leyendo, por favor. Mi nombre es Helixa Hyslop, y junto a mi hermana Syna acabamos de descubrir algo que cambiará el curso de la historia de la Magia para siempre._

_Algo que permitirá proteger los objetos de valor de personas indeseadas. Pero en nuestra humilde opinión es más que un simple hechizo: es una Maldición. Una maldición bella y potente que permite al mago que la ejecute mantener protegido aquel objeto que más quiere en este mundo. Un libro, una copa, una varita. Cuando cualquier otro que no sea el ejecutor del hechizo toque el objeto conjurado, este se multiplicará automáticamente. Y si la persona que lo conjuró en primer lugar no está allí para salvarte, el objeto se multiplicará entonces tantas veces como es indescriptible hasta matar al ladrón, asfixiado por aquello que anhelaba más. A fin de cuentas, la codicia es tan buena perdición como cualquiera._

_¡¿A qué no es hermoso morir así?! Pero por favor continúa leyendo, que esto no acaba aquí._

_Instrucciones para realizar la Maldición Gemino:_

**_Paso 1) _**_Elige un objeto a multiplicar. Esto cae a tu propia elección, pero te sugerimos que sea algo valioso, como una copa o un guardapelo._

**_Paso 2) _**_Sostén el objeto con la mano libre, mientras mueves la varita realizando una floritura, de izquierda a derecha y en forma decreciente, apuntando al objeto que deseas conjurar._

_ **Paso 3) **Pronuncia lenta y claramente "Ge-mi-no". ¡¿Funcionó?! ¡Claro que no! ¡Ilusos! _

_Querido pero imbécil mago lector, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Acaso como a nosotras nos tomó exactamente 2758 intentos conseguir la maldición perfecta creíste que tú podrías venir aquí y simplemente ejecutarla? Pues déjame decirte que no. No, no, no y no._

_¡¿Acaso quieres saber el secreto de nuestro éxito?! Está bien, si tanto insistes te lo contaré. Pero te advierto que no es una historia agradable. En realidad, es exactamente todo lo contrario. Porque toda creación mágica tiene un precio, y Syna y yo pagamos el nuestro con nuestras propias vidas. Así es exactamente como sucedió…_

* * *

Era una tarde de verano de esas donde el calor es lo único que cuenta, y tanto Syna como Helixa Hyslop estaban recostadas en sus mecedoras, guareciéndose en la precaria sombra, mientras observaban con aburrimiento como sus gatos siameses, Ying y Yang, jugaban a corretearse entre sí entre las no me olvides y margaritas recientemente plantadas que bordeaban la Mansión Hyslop.

-Sabes, Syna, el aburrimiento es un bicho feo cuando te pica y mucho. ¡¿Qué dices si mejor no vamos adentro a hacer algo productivo antes de que nuestros viejos cuerpos se petrifiquen y las carnes se nos sequen como pasas de uva hasta caérsenos a tiras?!- la hermana más joven, Helixa, preguntó a su gemela con letanía, mientras esta le dedicaba una mirada de lo más precavida.

-No lo sé, Helixa. Hoy los huesos me duelen más que de costumbre, ¡y esta artritis que no me deja vivir!- la mujer de pelo oscuro y túnica en tonos morados exclamó quejosa.

-¡Tú y tu artritis! ¡Me tienes harta, Syna!- la otra chilló molesta, intentando ponerse en pie y fracasando en el intento.- ¡Odio ser vieja!- la anciana exclamó cruzándose de brazos y haciendo pucheros como una niña pequeña.

- ¡Ya, ya! No te quejes tan alto que la Muerte podría oírte…- Syna susurró entonces, acallando a su hermana y mirando a todos lados alrededor de ella, furtivamente. Syna tenía la estúpida convicción de que la Muerte era un ser de carne y hueso, al igual que los magos, y que era portadora de una capa de invisibilidad tan potente que nadie podía verla venir, ni siquiera Merlín en persona. Helixa, por su parte, prefería pensar que todas las almas regresaban a la tierra en algún momento, a reencontrarse con sus seres queridos en la siguiente vida.

_¡¿Qué?! La magia existía después de todo, ¿no? ¡¿Por qué la existencia de otra vida después de esta les sonaba a todos tan descabellada?!_

-¡¿Cómo llegamos a este punto, Syna?!- Helixa preguntó entonces a su gemela, mirándola intensamente con sus ojos de color azul ártico.- Solíamos ser invencibles antes, ¿lo recuerdas? Todo lo hicimos, todo lo conseguimos. Éramos invencibles y ahora no somos nada…- la vieja bruja susurró apenada.

-¡Vamos, Helixa!- Syna exclamó entonces intentando animarla.- ¡No seas tan cuadrada! ¡Estamos viejas pero no lisiadas! Aún podemos hacer mucho con esto… ¡Magia!- la bruja chilló frenética, sujetando fuertemente la mano de su hermana gemela antes de desaparecer a ambas, dejando a sus gatos jugando solos al calor del sol.

* * *

_Ese fue el día que mi hermana y yo realizamos con éxito la Maldición Gemino por vez primera. Simplemente comenzamos a lanzarnos hechizos la una a la otra sin más y de repente surgió. Pero ahora, mientras ambas escribimos estos testamentos finales en nuestros bancos de cocina contiguos e idénticos, nuestros dedos doloridos por el paso de los años, me pregunto si esto no comenzó quizás mucho tiempo antes. Años atrás…_

* * *

Era un día como cualquiera, el sol brillaba, los pájaros trinaban, las pequeñas Helixa y Syna jugaban en el jardín de la Mansión Hyslop sin preocuparse por nada.

Eran las vacaciones de verano luego de su primer año en la escuela de magia, y las gemelas estaban entusiasmadas con la idea de realizar magia y torturar bichos indefensos.

_¿Qué importaba si los demás niños las consideraban raras? Después de todo, se tenían la una a la otra, como siempre. Eran gemelas y eran invencibles, su poder no tenía límites._

_-¡Flipendo!-_ la pequeña Helixa gritó animada, haciendo girar un escarabajo sin piedad en el suelo ante ella, mientras ambas niñas reían desquiciadas ante la visión de las patas del insecto sacudiéndose sin control.

-_¡Diffindo!- _Syna chilló entonces, antes de que algo saliera mal y la delicada tela de su vestido recién comprado se desasiera en girones por culpa del hechizo seccionador.

-¡Oh, no, Heli!- la niña chilló presa del pánico, sujetando la mano de su hermana con fuerza mientras lágrimas transparentes surcaban sus pálidas mejillas.- ¡Madre va a matarnos!-la niña exclamó sonando francamente histérica a oídos de su hermana gemela, quien la miró con los labios fruncidos en una mueca de preocupación.

-¡Calla!- la niña morena dijo en tono eficiente, apartando a manotazos el agarre de su hermana.- Déjame que piense en algo.- susurró antes de sumirse en un estado de abstracción impropio de esa edad.

Al cabo de un rato, los ojos glaciares de la niña se clavaron en los de su gemela con fuerza, una idea claramente surcando su mente.

-Esto es lo que vamos a hacer…-la niña masculló con prisas.- Tenemos que…duplicar mi vestido sano, ¡¿sí?!- la niña susurró imperiosa y Syna asintió rápidamente.- Esta bien. Esto es, escucha con atención y repite después de mí.- Helixa ordenó claramente antes de apuntar con su varita el delicado vestido de color celeste claro y lazos rosas de niña.- _Ge-mi-ni-o.- _ la niña masculló antes de que un destello saliera de la varita y a continuación el escarabajo al que estaba apuntando se copio en dos. La joven Syna chilló entonces alegremente, dando palmadas al aire.

-¡Fantástico, Heli! ¡Hazlo de nuevo!- la pequeña suplicó mirando a su gemela con éxtasis.

-No.- Helixa replicó fríamente.-Ahora te toca a ti. ¡Copia mi vestido o mamá va a golpearnos de nuevo!- la niña exclamó sonando terminante. Su hermana la miro temerosa, antes de sacar su varita y apuntar con ella al vestido de su hermana, tembleque.

-_Ge-mi-no.- _dijo la niña apuntando al vestido. Sus ojos azules de abrieron entonces de par en par, al percatarse del error en su pronunciación, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Helixa miró entonces incrédula el vestido encima de ella que se había copiado mágicamente y alargó una mano para tocar la tela, cuando de pronto otra copia del vestido salió de allí. Y luego otra y otra y otra más. Eran millones de vestidos y ellos estaban ahogándola.

-¡Syna!- la chica gritó con pánico, dando manotazos de ahogado, siendo enterrada por una montaña de vestidos que no paraban de duplicarse a sí mismos.- El contra hechizo…-la niña murmuró antes de que su voz se perdiese en la pila de ropa. Con pánico, Syna sujetó la varita con fuerza entre sus manos intentando centrarse.

_La vida de Helixa dependía de ella, tenía que recordar el contra hechizo, debía salvar a su hermana…_

_-¡Finite incantatem!- _la niña gritó entonces con toda sus fuerzas y al cabo de unos instantes notó, no sin cierto asombro, como la improvisada fábrica de vestidos azules en serie había dejado de producir de repente, como si ella hubiese apretado un gigantesco botón rojo que detuviera todo.

-_¿Helixa?- _Syna preguntó con pánico, sin apartar sus ojos azules del increíble montón de ropa copiado.

Estaba comenzando a preocuparse realmente, cuando de pronto su hermana emergió del montón de telas dando una bocanada desesperada de aire.

_-¡Heli, estás viva!- _Syna chilló alegremente, corriendo en dirección a su hermana, envolviendo su menudo cuerpo entre sus delgados brazos. Por un momento, Syna había creído que Helixa había muerto, pero estaban vivas y juntas. Lágrimas corrían entonces por el rostro de ambas gemelas, pero eran lágrimas de alegría y felicidad.

* * *

_Ahora quizás entiendan de lo que estoy hablándoles. Al día siguiente de aquello, nuestra madre descubrió la montaña de vestidos copiada, lo cual de alguna manera, ella determinó que no era normal, incluso para los magos. Así fue que Syna y yo terminamos internadas en San Mungo, una clínica hospitalaria para magos ingleses por varios años siendo tratadas como pequeñas con problemas mentales._

_No fue hasta que nuestra madre muriese y nuestro padre quedase viudo que, no soportando la culpa que cargaba sobre sus hombros, nos sacó de allí. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho._

_Padre murió al cabo de unos años, y claro, heredamos toda la Mansión y las ricas y exclusivas propiedades Hyslop que conservamos hasta el día de hoy. Pero perdimos años de infancia y cordura en ello. Así que déjenme decirles, que no fue hasta esos últimos minutos en que los hechizos que yo y mi hermana lanzamos y que se cruzaron esa calurosa tarde de verano, y vimos a la Muerte a los ojos, como Syna solía decir, que recordé y que entendí lo que la Maldición Gemino representó para nuestras vidas. Locura y destrucción. Porque deben estar locos para decidir usarla, para decidir matar a alguien por conservar un objeto "valioso" en su lugar. Pero haya ustedes, ya están advertidos: toda la magia tiene un precio, y tu pagarás el tuyo._

_Con amor, Helixa y Syna Hyslop._

* * *

El joven mortífago depositó nuevamente las hojas de pergamino exquisitamente escritas de regresó al sitio donde las halló al entrar a la vivienda donde las locas gemelas Hyslop habían fallecido hace ya varios días, según rumores de los vecinos de la zona inhóspita.

Al principio, Evan había pensado que todo estaba en el imaginario colectivo de la gente, nada más. Pero cuando Tom les había ordenado a ambos explícitamente ir allí a buscar algo en particular, había empezado a sospechar que allí había más de lo que se dejaba ver a simple vista.

No fue hasta que entraron y vieron con sus propios ojos la pila de objetos copiados, tan absurda hasta alcanzar el techo, que creyeron que las locas Hyslop se habían matado a sí mismas en un ataque o tal vez duelo de locura, solo Salazar lo sabría.

_Pero aquello, aquello era interesante sí. Interesante y brillante._

-¡Rodolphus!- el joven gritó entonces y segundos después su compañero apareció al final del pasillo con su característico rostro en blanco.

-¿Me llamabas, Rosier?- el mortífago preguntó sonando casi hastiado.

-Sí, encontré algo de lo más interesante.- Evan continuó sin hacer caso del tono hastiado del compañero de trabajo que el Lord Oscuro había asignado ese día para él, mirando con codicia las páginas manuscritas que por suerte del destino habían caído en sus manos.- ¿Tu esposa no estaba buscando una manera de proteger un objeto del Lord en tu cámara de Gringotts?- el pelirrojo le preguntó en tono serio. Los ojos oscuros de Rodolphus Lestrange brillaron entonces a su vez.

-Sí.- exclamó en un siseó bajo.- Sí, Bella ha estado buscando, ¿por qué? ¿Encontraste algo?- el joven taciturno preguntó, mirando a su acompañante.

-Míralo tú mismo, Lestrange.- Rosier habló en su dirección, una enorme sonrisa surcando sus labios en ese momento.- Creo que tenemos la gallina de los huevos de oro.- afirmó antes de tenderle la copia del manuscrito que el mismo había estado leyendo minutos atrás.

**_ Instrucciones para realizar la Maldición Gemino_**, la advertencia brillando en el pergamino como si estuviera escrito en _Flagrate, _que ambos mortífagos decidieron ignorar convenientemente, y probablemente no sería hasta varios años después que comprenderían a qué clase de consecuencias se referían las gemelas, y por consiguiente ellos se limitaban a atenerse_. _

_"**Pero haya ustedes, ya están advertidos: toda la magia tiene un precio, y tú pagarás el tuyo."**_

**_Con amor, Helixa y Syna Hyslop, las creadoras de la Maldición Gemino._**

* * *

**¿¡Y bien?! ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. Como dije, la mayoría de la historia es 100% canon excepto el final donde usé mi imaginación para conectarlo al presente para que tuviera un poco más de sentido para ustedes. Así que son Evan Rosier y Rodolphus Lestrange quienes encuentran el manuscrito de las hermanas Hyslop y ponen la Maldición a circular.**

**Les recuerdo que es cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione irrumpen en la bóveda de los Lestrange para robar la copa y se topan con la Maldición Gemino y el dragón, bla, bla, bla...**

**Bueno gente, habiendo dejado mi versión de la historia a solo un día del plazo final de entrega me despido de ustedes hasta la próxima. Travesura Realizada ;)**

**Mariane Lee**


End file.
